Framboise M KP
by Bullet4MVFan
Summary: Framboise ado bien dans sa peau et tout le bla bla qui vient des USA va bientot partir pour un échange en Allemagne et elle va découvrir les joies de la Musique Allemande ou plutot de ses artistes.... Choc, Emotion, Amour... Elle va etre surprise...
1. Framboise M KP

14:16 16/09/2007 Framboise M KP

Je m'appelle Framboise Sawyer,

Je vais vous présenter ma famille qui est composée de mes parents : Maya et Brad,

ma soeur : Francesca et mes deux frères : Samson (Sam) et Kristopher (Kris).

Francesca a 15 ans, Moi j'ai 18 ans, Sam a 21 ans et Kris 19 ans.

Je suis en 2e Année de Musique/7e Art à l'Université de Los Angeles.

Et dans pas longtemps, je vais faire un voyage/échange en Allemagne à Hamburg.

Je suis trop contente parce-que ça fait 3 ans quand même que j'attendais d'y aller.

On va d'abord en Allemagne ensuite les Allemands viennent chez nous. Je suis impatiente.

Car nous partons dans 1 semaine.

Le temps passe si vite ici, en fait parce-qu'il y a tellement de choses à faire à la plage,

chez nous, entre potes ou à Hollywood qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais...

Je ne dis pas que mes parents sont riches, en fait si mais j'aime pas le dire.

Nous habitons dans un quartier résidentiel très riche et surveillés du côté de Northern Cast,

à côté de Beverly Hills.

Mes amis aussi habitent là-bas mais comme l'Université est loin de chez nous,

nos parents nous payent le logement universitaire.

Voilà je vous ai tout dis sur moi.

A par que je connais Linkin Park, et toutes les broutilles de l'université...

Au fait mes surnoms sont Roxy-Framboise ou Roxy ou Lindsey, parce-que mon 2e

prénom c'est Lindsey justement.

Aujourd'hui, il est exactement 13h45 quand je vous parle et je suis devant mon ordi.

Je surf... Je parle sur MSN... J'écoute de la musique..."Victims d'18V" (Eighteen Visions),

Voilà.

1 La semaine avant le départ

a Programme pour Samedi : Tour Center

J'entends au loin, une musique, c'est le tél qui sonne.

" Allo ?

- Oui, Roxy c'est Rob, je peux venir chez toi ?

- Euh, ouai ?! Comme tu veux, et après on verra ce qu'on fera !

- Ouai, pas de problème, à tout de suite..."

Je me dépécha d'enfiler un tee-shirt convenable, parce-que j'avais encore mon tee-shirt du

pyjama levis... enfin bref...

Quand ça sonna au portail, je descendis vite fait et j'alla vite ouvrir le portail.

" Salut Rob !

- Salut, Roxy ça va ?

(Bises)

- Ouai, à par que je suis trop impatiente de partir en Allemagne, tout va bien.

- Moi aussi je suis trop impatient... Tu savais que la prof d'Allemand va nous dire

avec quels correspondants nous allons être ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Et quand ?

- Peut-être Mardi ?!

- Ok, cool! Au fait, tu veux faire quoi ? Rentrons...

- Ben je sais pas moi, il y avait des devoirs à faire pour Lundi ?

- Ouai, Savoir par coeur la chanson "Stay away from me" et savoir la chanter... sinon

y'avait rien en Allemand, en Anglais et en 7e Art non plus, puisqu'on a fini

le chapitre et qu'on a fait le devoir, d'ailleurs il était super fastoche, tu l'as réussi ?

- Oui, ça va, il y a juste à la question 4 où j'ai grave bloqué... C'était quoi la réponse ?

- La question 4 ?? Mais elle était facile de chez facile, bon sang c'est John Wayne,

le réalisateur, trop facile !!

- Ah, et ben j'aurais 1 point en moins déjà !

- Lol, pour 1 point ! A par la chanson, y'avais rien, sauf pour tes options, t sur ke t'avais

rien à faire ?

- Non, rien ! Mais la chanson, je l'a sais à peine !

- Et ben, chante au moins ce que tu peux mais chante là, c'est notre dernière note

avant le voyage. Tu veux qu'on s'excerce maintenant ?

- Ouai, pas de problème..."

Et on chanta pendant 1 heure, jusqu'à que Sam rentre de la banque.

Il venu dans la salle o Karaoké et salua Rob d'une poigne... mdr!

" Alors comme ça, vous chantiez ?

Rob : Ouai, on chantait "Stay Away From Me" des Black Skys.

Moi : Pour la Musique.

Sam : Ok, Rob tu chantes très bien, vas-y fonce !! lol !!

Rob : Merci !

Sam : Mais de rien, en plus pour un batteur, c'est du wonderful de savoir bien chanter, x)!

Moi : Quand même, du wonderful ! C'est trop en dire !

Sam : Lol !

Moi : Alors qu'est-ce-t'es allé faire à la banque ?

Sam : Retirer du blé et demander une carte de retrait pour Francesca.

Rob : Cool, comme ça elle pourra acheter ce qu'elle veut avec son fric...

Moi : Ouai, comme ça elle me demandera pas 50 à tout bout de champ.

Sam : D'ailleurs elle est passée où ? Parce-que faut que je la lui donne.

Moi : Elle est allée faire du shopping avec ses amies. C'est pour ça que je disais

50 à tout bout de champ.

Sam : (Rires) Est-ce-que Kris est arrivé ?

Moi : J'en sais rien ! J'l'ai pas entendu, et tu sais qu'avec lui même si on écoute

18V ou A7X, on l'entends de loin, x) !

Sam : Bon ben c'est qu'il a pas encore fini son entretien, alors !

Rob : Entretien ?

Moi : Pour jouer un certain David dans un film très prochainement...

J'ai pas très bien compris...

Sam : Ouai, dans un film qui s'appelle "Son fils, sa vie" !

Rob : Ah, ça doit être un truc comme que le fils va être kidnappé et que ce David

va tout faire pour retrouver son fils...

(Kris arriva a ce moment)

Kris : Exactement, Rob !!

Moi : T'es déjà là ? On t'a pas entendu ?

Kris : J'suis passé par derrière.

Moi : Ok !

Rob : Donc ce que j'ai dit était vrai ?

Kris : Ouai, il parait que le réalisateur est le même que "Me nd Luke" où Kristopher Turner

à joué dans le rôle de Matt, le père de Luke, et puis ils voulaient refaire un film comme ça

alors quand ils ont vu que je m'appelais Kristopher, ils m'ont pris tout de suite...

Soit disant qu'un Kristopher Sawyer peut remplacer le célèbre Kristopher Turner...

Moi : Le beau Kris Turner...

Kris : Tu insinus que je ne suis pas beau ?

Moi : Oh non mr, mais pas du tout !

(Eclatage de rire de la part de tout le monde)

Moi : T'inquiètes pas !"

Et on alla tous dans le salon, où la télé était allumée :

" Sam : Y'a quelqu'un ?

Kris : Ouai, c'est moi qui ai allumé la tv !

Sam : Ah ok ! Qu'est-ce qui y'a au programme, cet aprèm ?

Moi : Pfouu, j'en sais rien de rien !

Kris : C'est normal, t'es toujours collé sur ton ordi ! x) ! Y'a MTV Punk'D qui passe

un best-of de ses attrapes nigaud, je pense que ça devrait t'interresser Rob, surtout

que t'y étais, lol !

Rob : LOL, on s'étaient bien marrés sur ce coup, Mike était tout rouge à la fin !!

Moi : J'aurais bien aimé voir ça en live !

Kris : Ben ouai !! Mais bon, fallait connaître les LP plus tôt ! MDR !

Moi : Très drôle ! Ha Ha !! Ben ouai !"

J'aurais du les connaître plus tôt, c'est pas faux !

Mais bon, à ce moment, j'avais 13 ans... et maintenant j'en ai 18 !! ça change !!

ça fait 3 ans que je connais les Linkin Park et en entier, svp ?! ça force le respect !!

bon à par ça, rien ! On alla regarder la TV, on rigolait tellement sur l'émission de Punk'D

le best-of qu'on a même pas entendu que ma soeur était revenu, on le remarqua seulement

quand elle éclata de rire en même temps que nous ce qui déclencha la fixation générale sur elle :

" Ben quoi ? "

Et tout le monde remit ses yeux sur l'émission...

Sauf moi, qui alla voir Francesca pour lui dire qu'un truc l'attendait dans sa chambre.

" Alors où sont les paquets ?

Franca : Ben... J'ai pu m'acheter que ce sweat et cette casquette avec tes 50 !

Moi : Ah et tes amies, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont achetés ?

Franca : Ben Kylie, elle s'est acheté 2 sweat Roxy, une casquette Billabong et 3 tee-shirts :

un DC Shoe Girl et les 2 autres DVS Shoe Company for Girl.

Ashlee, elle par contre s'est acheté un jeu pour sa PSP, et un jeu PC !

Sa m'énervait... mais de grav ! elles, avec leurs cartes de retrait et moi avec tes 50 !

Bon je dis pas que c'est de votre faute, mais bon quand même quoi !!

Moi : Ben ouai, mais bon, vu que maintenant t'a 15 ans et que dans 4 mois tu va avoir 16a,

on a décidés que tu va aller dans ta chambre et là tu vas crier : Ouai !!

Franca : Koi ?? kes tu me di ? j'ai rien compris !

Moi : Va dans ta chambre !! et tu verras kelke chose sur ton bureau !

Franca : Quoi sur mon buro ?

Moi : Tu verras."

Elle alla dans sa chambre et 2 min plus tard, tout le monde sursauta en entendant :

"OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

Elle descendit et se faufila dans mes bras.

" Merci Framboise, jtad !"

Et elle fila dehors sans demander son reste...

Sam commença à dire quelque chose, mais je lui coupa la parole :

" Dsl, c'est passé trop vite !

Sam : Sa fait rien !lol! Le principal, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse !"

Rah lala !

ouai l'important c'est ça, tant qu'elle ne dépense pas tout en 3 sec, x) tout va bien !

J'alla vite dans ma chambre et je vis que j'avais oublié mon ordi allumé, tant pis !

Mais le pire c'est les messages qui s'était entassés, jvs en passe quelques un, par exemple :

de Maxim : Kes tu fou ? Répon ?! !! héééé !! jvoulai tdir un truc...t la ?

de Kaly : T la ? Non ? ben de toute façon jle voi bien :!

de Rocky SuperStar (Emily) : Kes tu fou ? T OU ? REP ! t la ?

enfin bref : et le plus ahurissant c le grd message de Severine :

de Severine : Bon jvé texpliker la baston à l'université, je sais pas si t la mais jtexplik

kan mm comme ça quan tu reviendra tu l'aura !!

Ben voila c Maxim ki sé engueuler avec Karine, étant donné qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble,

Karine a encore cherché à le provoquer, il s'est énervé et lui a foutu une baffe...

Voilà sinon, la suite s'est passé vite fait, elle est parti pleurée avec ses potes et Maxim

s'est pris une colle pour avoir baffé une fille sous le nez des pions qui passaient par là !

Bon il est 15h14 et ji go parce-que jvé faire les emplettes avec Lindsey et Kevin, a2m1, bizz!

Voilà, il est Samedi et tout le monde va faire ses emplettes pendant que moi je me pourris

ici avec Rob et ms family potes !

Oupps, mon portable vibre sur le bureau, je décroche, c'est Emily :

" Pourquoi tu réponds pas sur MSN ?

- Parce-que j'ai pas envie !

- Quoi ??

- Nan je déconne ! J'étais parti accueillir Rob et là ben on s'est amusés à regarder

MTV Punk'D avec ms frérots en plus :!

- Ah ok ! Alors ? Kris a été pris pour le rôle ?

- Ouai ! Il joue David !

- Putin, le perso principal !! Il va avoir du succès !!

- Grave !!

- Dis, ça te dirais de faire un tour en bagnole pour aller vers TourCommercial Center ?

- Oué, jve bien !

- Ok, jpasse te prendre dans 3 min ! A tout de suite !

- Ok, jprend Rob !

- Ouai et tes frérots aussi pendant ke ti yé mdr!"

Bon ben voilà je me déconnecta en lançant un salut a tout le monde !!

Et je ferma vite l'ordi !

Je mis mes DC Shoe et je descendis :

" Hé tout le monde, ça vous dirait d'aller a Tour Center ?

Sam : Ouééé !! J'aimerais bien, c'est qui qui te l'a proposé ?

Moi : Emily.

Kris : Cool, je viens !

Rob : Bon ben je vais y aller moi !

Moi : Nan, tu restes, je t'emmene !

Rob (rougissant) : Bon, ok ! Mais faut ke je passe chez moi.

Moi : Alors vas-y vite, maintenant !

Rob (en courant vers la sortie) : Ok, à tout de suite...

Sam : Elle est où Francesca ?

Kris : Je l'ai vu aller chez Ashlee !

Moi : Ah... ok ! Je vais lui envoyer un sms..."

J'envoya l'sms suivant à ma soeur : On va à Tour Center, tu veux venir avec Ashlee ?

Elle me répondit de suite : Oui, je viens avec Ash...j'arrive...Thx

-- : 20 min plus tard, on se retrouva tous à Tour Center...

Putin le monde, c'est fou ça ! La dernière fois que j'y suis aller, c'était un Lundi et

il y avait pas trop de monde encore... c'était les vacances, après une matinée à la piscine

avec Ashlee et sa soeur (ki est une de ms potes)...

(Ashlee, c'est la cop à ma soeur, elle a 15 ans mais j'adore cette fille alors c'est ma pote aussi, d'ailleurs Francesca ne rouspete pas à l'idée que j'aille faire des emplettes avec Ash,

j'adore ma soeur...)

On se dirigea directement au magasin de Cerise Sawyer (notre tante)

"Au paradis du SK8, du Snowboard, du Surf et de l'Emo-Rock-Goth"... j'adore ce magasin.

Et puis c'est une bonne occaz de voir notre tante...

La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, c'était à la fête d'anniversaire de Mary (ma couz).

Après être entré, je vis plein de nouveautés (surement la nouvelle collection prinptemps/été...)

Plein de belles choses s'étalent devant nous, et déjà Francesca qui va vers les chaussures --...

Moi je me dirigea rapidement vers le rayon tee-shirt... enfin bref je vous épargne tout

le détail au risque d'en faire 2 pages... Donc résultat des courses, je m'en sors avec

220 d'achats, je gagne le record du plus gros achat...--... en une seule fois...

c le prix d'un portable...x) !

Enfin bon, ça fait longtemps que je voulais m'acheter des nouveaux habits alors j'en ai

profité... voyons... 3 tee-shirts : un roxy, 1 dc shoe, 1 dvs ;

2 sweats : 1 Emily the Strange (barré), 1 Converse (Damier) ;

2 paires de chaussures : 1 Vans (damier), et 1 DC Shoe ;

déjà tout ça, ça fait 200 et les 20 restants jlé ai utilisé pour m'acheter des accessoires

en tout genre... bref...

Le pire c'est qu'avec tout cet argent dépensé, ma tante a bien voulu me faire gratos

un sac à dos Burton, pour aller en Allemagne, comme ça j'ai la classe...

Ma soeur, elle s'est achetée des chaussures, des accessoires et 2 tee-shirts.

Rob, lui : une casquette et plein d'autres choses...(des CDs)

Mes frères aussi en ont profité à donf, il faut dire ke Sam est très branché SK8,

par contre Kris lui, aime plutôt le snowboard, c un peu le mm look mais bon...en fait non...

Ashlee elle ne s'est acheté que des CDs, elle, elle n'a pas de problème de vêtements

car sa mère est PDG d'un Magasin communément appelé Marques Avenue dans la 57ème

à Little City du côté de Green Heaven à côté de Los Angeles...

Enfin voilà, nous passâmes un long moment à flaner dans les magasins.

Et avec tout ça on est rentré à la maison à 18h35...

Bon ben là je vais tellement bien vous épargner le détail de la suite qu'on va se retrouver :

b Mardi et la Musik :

Bon ba voilà comme je vous avais dis, on est Mardi et Lundi j'ai eu ma note de 7eme Art,

devinez combien Rob a eu ?! ben il a eu 19, et moi j'ai eu 20, fallait s'en douter.

C'était tellement facile...

Ce matin, je me leva en vitesse à 9h et je pris vite mon pti-dej.

Résultat des courses, j'arriva en avance à l'université en compagnie d'Ashley et de Kimberley.

Emploi du temps de Mardi : arrivée à 10h, 2h d'Allemand, cafet, 2h de Musique, fini...

On a pas beaucoup de cours de la journée, mais on a beaucoup d'heures...

Donc juste après être arrivée en classe, je me mis à côté d'Emily et de Rob.

Mrs Macferson est notre prof d'Allemand, ça fait plutôt Ecossais son nom de famille

mais bon... x !

" Bonjour tout le monde !

La Classe : Bonjour...

La Prof : Alors aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez tous, c'est le moment de vous dire

avec qui vous serez en Allemagne. Je vais commencer par vous énumerez qui il y a..."

Elle commença à nous dire tous les prénoms.

" Alors :

- Mäx

- Kaylie

- Matt

- Ashley

- Bill et Tom (cris dans la classe)

évidemment, quand on parle de ces deux jumeaux, tout le monde cries,

bien sûr je ne suis pas très experte en connaissance de groupes allemand,

je connais juste Rammstein et ce groupe là : Tokio Hotel

Donc je continu, mesdemoiselles tenez vous tranquille s'il vous plaît !

- Johannes

- Georg

- Gustav la panoplie Tokio Hotel, x) me demande bien ki va bien pouvoir

tomber sur ces 4 là

- Alexandre un français ?

- Mark

- Setsuna une japonaise ?! KOOL!

- Hayden

- Angela

- Christian

- Christina

- Rachel

- Scott

- Franziska (c pa la soeur de Gustav)

- Timo

- Lucy

- Charly

- Jan

- Franky

- David

- Killiane

- Karen

- Hannah

- Kate

- Yuana

15 Filles et 15 Mecs, comme nous... Mais en fait c'est pas une classe allemande,

ça doit être la compo de 3 classes ou de plusieurs élèves de plusieurs classes qui

voulaient partir, enfin bref, comme nous...

Je vous dis qui il y a dans notre composition de classe :

Les Nanas :

- Ben moi déjà : Framboise.

- Emily

- Ashlee

- Karol

- Mary (ma couz)

- Kimberley

- Susan

- Elissa

- Anna

- Emma

- Sara

- Hilary

- Abby

- Lindsay

- Haylie

Les Mecs :

- Rob

- Kris (mon frère)

- Kevin

- Ian

- Mike

- Johan (Allemand)

- Jerry

- Benji

- Billy

- Jay

- Ryan

- Jonathan

- Joey

- Synyster

- Zacky

Pfffiouu, tt le monde ke c, bon sang de bonsoir, jsais pas comment les profs vont arriver

à gérer tout ce monde...

La Prof dit quelque chose et tout le monde se tut :

" Je vais vous appeler et vous allez venir à mon bureau pour venir prendre le dossier

de votre corress..."

Evidemment, il fallu que je sois appelé en plein milieu et comme j'écoutais pas parce-que

j'étais à fond dans une convers avec Kimberley (qui est derrière moi) la prof cria mon prénom.

" Framboise, voulez vous venir s'il vous plaît ?! Ce n'est pas le moment de bavarder,

vous parlerez de vos corress avec vos amies pendant à la cafet.

Moi : Oui, madame. Merci Madame."

Je pris le dossier et j'alla vite m'assoir pour le lire.

Avec qui étais-je ?

...oOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOooOOOOOOOOOOOO, suspense, suspense, un mec... ?!--,

m'attendais plutôt à être avec une fille pas un mec...!

Bon je suis pas déçu mais quand même, quoi?!

J'ouvris l'album photo fait par ce mec, justement.

Tiens, il est pas mal... Il y a ses potes à côté...

Kimberley revient me voir après, et je sursauta quand elle me cria qu'on était ensemble...

" On est ensemble...!

Moi : Quoi ?

Kim : Regarde le mec que t'a toi, il s'appelle Mäx, le mien c'est Johannes, ils habitent

dans la même maison, Mäx et Johannes.

Moi : Ohhh, c'est cool.

Kim : Trop tu veux dire. Emily est tombé sur le mec qui s'appelle Christian.

Moi : Au fait, c'est qui qui est tombé sur Bill et Tom ? Et sur Georg et Gustav ?

Kim : Elissa est tombé sur les jumeaux, Sara sur Georg et Emma sur Gustav.

Moi : Cool !"

J'alla voir Emily qui parlait avec Ryan.

" Salut Ryan, alors t avec qui ?

Ryan : Salut, ben j'ai eu un mec qui s'appelle Matt.

Moi : Ok, j'sais pas combien de fois, j'vais dire "Cool" en 1 journée ?!

Ryan : x) ! Et toi ? T'est avec qui ?

Moi : Avec Mäx. Kimberley est avec Johannes.

Ryan : Ok ! Tu saurais pas sur qui est tombé ton frère, des fois ?

Moi : Ben non, il est pas dans notre classe.

Ryan : Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu lui demanderas ?!

Moi : Ouai..."

Bref, résultat des courses c'est comme ça que ça va se passer :

Emma Gustav

Elissa Les Twins (Bill und Tom)

Sara Georg

Kimberley Johannes

Framboise Mäx

Emily Linke (Christian)

Ryan Matt

Kristopher Alexandre

Ashlee Ashley

Karol Karen

Mary Yuana

Susan Kate

Benji Killiane

Anna Rachel

Jerry Hannah

Lindsey Hayden

Abby Angela

Haylie Kaylie

Hilary Charly

Kevin Mark

Mike Timo

Rob Scott

Synyster And Zacky David

Jonathan Franky

Ian Jan

Johan Christina

Billy Setsuna

Joey Lucy

Jay Franziska

Waouhh !! Je sais y'a beaucoup de prénoms en K, J, H x) !

Après la pause on retourna en classe...

L'heure passa vite fait bien fait.

Rob passa vite à la cafèt puisqu'il voulait encore réviser la chanson. Je passa avec lui.

Vous savez à la cafèt, c'est pas genre Burger King, x), certain aimerait tellement manger

des Hamburgers qu'ils vont au Burger King de la rue à côté, c'est pas difficile à trouver

puisqu'à 12h, tout le monde se dirige là-bas, y'a k'a suivre le troupeau. (c méchant,x))!

Mais c'est que quand on a le temps de manger tranquillement.

Quand on a des cours ou des clubs après manger, on préfère aller à la cafèt.

Bref, ...on se dirigea vers la salle de musique et on vit (des tourtereaux) Mike et Anna...

en train, ben de s'embrasser... x) !

Il faut savoir que Rob sort avec Susan et Mike avec Anna.

Moi je ne sors pas encore avec un gars. Je suis célib depuis toujours, x)!

ça m'a pas empêcher de fantasmer sur Billy, x) ! Mais ce dernier sort avec une certaine Lise.

Bof...tout le monde sort avec quelqu'un, sauf Kris... et Francesca.

Sam est fiancé avec Jenyfer, la grande soeur d'Ashlee. (la meilleure amie à ma soeur)

Soit, chanson chantée, nous passons pour de bon devant la prof...

" Je vais vous appelez dans le désordre...si j'en vois qui parle avec leurs voisins ou voisines

je sanctionnerai et je les ferai passer tout de suite... Profitez en pour réviser votre texte."

Ro la la, même pas le droit de passer quelque mot à sa voisine. "Respect des consignes assurés"

J'ai pas envie d'avoir un -2 sur mon passage.

Rob passa en 2e, moi en 9e.

Result : Rob : 15, Moi : 20, Emily : 19, Kim : 20...

Bien, bien...

Tout au long de la semaine, on prépara nos valises... Rob, Moi, Kris, Emily, Kim...

Au fait, mes 2 meilleures amies sont Emily et Kimberley (Kim).

Et mes 2 meilleurs amis sont Kris et Rob.

Et oui, mon frère je le traite comme mon best-friend. C'est le seul de ms 2 frérots

qui me comprennent le mieux.

--...--

2 Le Départ, le Trajet et l'Arrivée :

a Le Départ :

Tout le monde se tassait dans la salle d'attente de l'aéroport... Une foule gigantesque.

Les parents, les élèves, les amis(es)...mdr:! On se serait cru comme dans le film avec

Hilary Duff... Lizzie Mc Guire qui part en Italie. Même départ mais pas même arrivée.

Ben là en fait, jsui ak ma famille en train de voir si y'a pas une tête de scottish qui dépasse

de la foule...x) !

Pfuit, elle est tout au bout du hall, et vite on se dirigea vers elle... les bras chargés.

Ouai, j'ai pris une valise et un sac à dos, pour 2 semaines.

Pareil pour mon frérot.

Mes parents se dirigèrent vers Mrs Macferson, ils discutèrent tellement qu'au bout d'un moment,

j'aperçu dans la foule mon chéri (jplaisante) BILLY !! ...avec Lise. x) ! bon sang...

Les étreintes... on dirait qu'il va partir 2 mois, bon sang...enfin moi jdi sa parce-que

jconnais pas trop ske c l'amour, hé hé ! ...beurk, bisou dans le cou...

Je détourna la tête et vis Ryan et Ashlee ensemble... KOI ? ils sortent ensemble ?!

savais pas...! -- ! KILL L.O.V.E ! nan je plaisante...

Bref, cette classe est pas très interressante.. ça va s'embrasser pendant tout le trajet,

s'envoyer des boulettes de papier.. j'sais pas pour d'autres mais pour ceux de MA classe,

oui y'a des vrais gamins.. et des gamines...aussi.

Tout le monde se pressa autour de la Prof, elle est pas toute seule quand même ?!

Ouf, j'ai parlé trop vite (com d'hab) 3 autres profs arrivèrent.

Des jeunes... tiens y'a la prof de musique, le prof de 7e Art et celui de Japonais.

Bref,... c'est bientôt l'heure de monter dans l'avion.

Les 4 Profs se mobilisèrent pour compter les élèves, chacun pris un groupe...

Moi j'suis avec tout mes autres potes et mon frérot avec le prof de 7e Art.

Au revoir à tout le monde... A vrai dire pas de pleurs avec mes parents,

ils ont l'habitude de nous voir partir en voyage... (pas en statut scolaire).

A dans 2 semaines Los Angeles...

b Le Trajet :

Le Trajet fut très long... j'vous raconte :

Ils ont commencé par chercher leurs places, ensuite après être assis ils se sont mis les...

écouteurs dans les oreilles...comme moi mais bon quand même !

(Nous avons décollé à 18h10)

Moi je fais toujours ça en voyage mais là je ne l'ai pas fait, je suis allée embêter mon frérot

qui était occupé à parler avec Benji...(des amis qui viennent en Allemagne pour leurs stages)

Kimberley s'était endormie. Ashlee, elle par contre parlait avec son n'amoureeee !

Quand vint l'heure du diner, tout le monde se rua (et je parle au sens propre) sur les plateaux.

Ce n'est seulement qu'à 23h que tout le monde s'endormis, j'était la seule réveillée.

Bref je m'endormis 10 min plus tard comme Benji qui lui somnolait...!

Vers 5h40 du mat, les profs nous réveillèrent. Nous étions bientôt arrivé à destination de Paris.

En effet à 5h53 nous sommes arrivés. (5h53 : heure pour nous, mais pour la France : 13h53)

Ensuite nous avons pris un bus qui nous a ammenés à la Gare de Lyon,

là nous avons pris un train qui nous a ammené directement à Hamburg.

C'est cool !! Tout le monde étaient fatigués. --

Dire qu'on a passé 11h53 dans l'avion et presque 2h dans le train. pfiouu !

Moi j'ai jamais pris le train en Amérique mais je l'ai déjà pris en Angleterre et en France.

Après être enfin arrivé à Hamburg. Précisément à la gare, tous les corress étaient là sans exception.

Heure en Allemagne en ce moment : 15h58. Il faut que je règle ma montre car moi j'ai encore

l'heure de L.A : 7h58.

Quand nous sommes descendus, les corress ont crié... Hallo !

Rob est sorti en premier parce-qu'il était avec ses potes dans le 1er compartiment à côté

de la sortie.

c L'Arrivée et la présentation ak les corress :

Après que tout le monde soit sorti, les profs nous ont comptés et nous ont demander de sortir

tous ensemble parce-que nous génions la circulation sur les quais.

Une fois sur le parking en face des parents et des ami(e)s nous avons été remis à nos corress.

Je le reconnu tout de suite, Mäx avec ses cheveux blonds longs bouclés.

Jo aussi... et il y avait un mec à côté de lui qui devait avoir dans les 15 ans par là.

Kimberley et moi allons donc voir nos corress.

" Jo : Hallo Leute.

Kim : Hallo, ça va ?

Jo, Mäx, Fabi : Ja, Gut und ihr ?

Moi : Gut, Gut !

Kim : Gut.

Jo : Alors Kimberley c'est bien ça ?

Kim : Ouii !

Mäx : Moi j'ai même pas besoin de regarder son dossier...x) ! Framboise ?

Moi : Exact, Mäx...

Mäx : Est-ce que tu connais mon prénom entier ?

Moi : Oui, Maximillian et vous c'est Johannes et toi ? (à l'adresse de Fabi)

Fabi : Euh...(troublé) moi c'est Fabian... mais tu peux m'appeler Fabi si tu veux.

Moi : Super! J'voulais vous demander, vous pourrez me faire connaître des groupes

de punk-rock et rock allemand ? Parce-que pour l'instant, je connais que Tokio Hotel

et Rammstein. Donc voilà, c'est nul.

Jo : Ahh, Tokio Hotel le groupe que tout le monde connait, bien sûr.

Mäx : Tu les connais bien ?

Moi : Non. C'est ça le pire.

Mäx : LoL P Et ben tu vois le mec qui ressemble à un hérisson là-bas c'est Bill.

Le mec au dread à côté de lui c'est son jumeau : Tom.

Le mec à droite de Bill c'est Georg.

Et l'autre c'est Gustav.

Moi : Ok, je les ai déjà vu en photo et y'a une chanson que j'aime bien d'eux...

Jo : Durch Den Monsun je paris.

Moi : Ah, nein ! Der Letzte Tag surtout...!

Jo : ça c'est cool ! Au fait, tu connais Killerpilze ?

Moi : Euh, j'en ai vaguement entendu parler mais je sais qu'il est composé de 3 mecs.

Et qu'ils font du punk-rock.

Jo : Tu connaitrais pas un nom ? Un seul ?

Moi : Euh, si, mais un nom, un seul c'est Halbig.

Kim : Koi ? Halbig ? Mais Jo et Fabi s'appellent Halbig justement.

(Je compris tout de suite où Jo voulait en venir)

Moi : Tu veux dire que Killerpilze est votre groupe ?

KP : Ja !!

Fabi : J'sui le batteur.

Mäx : Guitariste.

Jo : Chanteur.

Moi : Et comme le bassiste est plus là alors il se fait remplacer ?! Schlagi n'est-ce-pas ?

Jo : Exact ! Comment tu le sais ?

Moi : Ben, j'ai des potes qui me parlait de Killerpilze où y'avait un Schlagi...

Bref, j'en savais pas plus que maintenant...!

Les 3 : LoL !"

Tout le monde se dirigea vers les cars.

Sauf Tokio Hotel, ce groupe que Jo m'a présenté juste avant de monter dans le car prévu

à cet effet pour les groupes : Nevada Tan, et bien sûr Killerpilze.

3 Enfin en Allemagne :

a Le Trajet juska l'université :

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'université, tout le monde fit comme il le voulait avec leur corress :

" Timo : Qui veut se faire une partie de Mario Kart ?

Mike : Moi je veux bien.

David : Ouai, moi aussi.

Synyster : Moi aussi...

Timo : Ok, alors ça fera Mike et moi contre vous deux (en s'adressant à David et Syn)."

Et ils allèrent s'amuser en laissant Zacky seul. J'arriva à m'échapper de Jo et j'alla voir Zac :

" Moi : Zacky ça va ?

Zacky : Euh...Ouai ! C'est quoi ton nom, toi déjà ?

Moi : Framboise.

Zacky : Ok, désolé mais comme on se voie que pour la Musique et le 7e Art, je retiens

pas les noms de tout le monde.

Moi : C'est rien, tkt. Mais moi jte connais grâce à ton groupe donc voilà. Je retiens mieux.

Zacky : LoL, ok ! Je vais voir les gars jouer, tu viens avec moi ?

Moi : Euh, non je vais parler avec Fabi.

Zacky : Oki, comme tu veux."

Et il parti.

J'alla donc voir Fabi. J'sais mm pas pourquoi j'ai dit Fabi. C'était pour m'échapper de Zac.

Ne sachant mm pas quoi dire à Fabi, il commença à parler sans que j'ai eu le tps de dire quoi

que ce soit :

" Fabi : Ben...T'as mauvaise mine ? Tu te sens pas à l'aise ? Ou alors t'oses pas ?

Moi : Euh... Moi pas trop oser..

Fabi : LoL, ok, ben fais comme chez toi. Ici les invités sont les rois.

Moi : mdr! C'est gentil...

Fabi : Mais de rien, lol "

Je m'assis à côté de lui sur le canapé. A ma droite : Fabi, à ma gauche : Jo,

en face de moi : Mäx et à côté de Mäx : Alexandre. Hein ?

Je demanda à Alexandre où était mon frère. Il me répondit qu'il était allé voir les gars joués.

Je savais même pas qu'il était là. x) ! la honte. Je me leva mais Fabi me dit :

" Non reste, j'aime bien quand t'es assise à côté de moi. "

Kimberley qui était en train de parler avec Georg de Tokio Hotel leva la tête vers moi

quand elle entendit ça, Jo rigola et Mäx de même, Fabi défenda sa cause :

" Fabi : Ben quoi, y'a pas de mal à ça ? En plus c'est vrai de vrai ! JE l'aime bien.

Roxy viens. On a rien à faire avec des bébétes pareils..."

Et il m'emmena dans leur salle perso :

" Fabi : Voilà, là tu es dans notre salle perso. La pièce des Killerpilze.

Fais comme chez toi. Attends je met la lumière, on va rien i voir.

Au fait, on arrive bientôt ; dans 15 min à peu près. "

Il objecta ça directement après avoir regardé par les vitres.

Je m'assis juste au moment où Mäx ouvra la porte :

" Mäx : Hé c ma corress, pas touche...x) tu la connais même pas...

Fabi : Oh que si. J'sais qu'elle est née à Seattle, ah na ! tu le savais pas ça, hein ?

Je rougis à ce moment, Fabi était allée demander ça à mon frérot ?

Mäx : Ben, c'était pas marqué dans son dossier..

Fabi : Na, Na, Nahhh! Jl'ai demandé à Kris... Son frère.

C'est bien ce que je pensais...x)

Mäx : Ouai, Ouai, ben même..."

Et il sortit...x) la honte.

" Moi : LoL, et en quel honneur t allé demandé ça à mon frérot ?

Fabi : Ben je me demandais si t'étais née à Los Angeles ?

Moi : Ben non, comme tu le sais, je suis née à Seattle parce-que mes parents étaient

en voyage d'affaire.

Fabi : Waouh ! Ca doit être cool chez vous ?!

A ce moment, Jo passa la porte

Jo : Dis pas ça juste parce-que ça te démange d'aller à Los Angeles.

Moi : Et ben alors ?! C'est bien au contraire.

Je le cassa...il partit

Fabi : LoL, j'adore le cassage...

Moi : J'en ai l'habitude.

Fabi : J'y penses bien. La-bàs...

Il n'eut même pas le tps de finir sa phrase que Mäx passa la porte, me prit sur son dos et

s'arrêta pour dire un truc à Fabi

Mäx : c'est la mienne, naaa !"

Je ne me débattis pas, au contraire j'en profita pour lui faire chier, genre guili guili...

" Mäx : Ahh, non pas ça...! Tu vas voir..."

Il me mit sur le canapé de l'espace salon et il fit de même, j'en pouvais plus, je pris un coussin.

Il fit de même et ça finit en bataille de polochon... purée mais qu'est-ce-qui me veux, x) !

Mon frère passa à ce moment-là devant nous :

" Kris : Oh purée, les gamins...

Jo : ça tu l'a dit...

Mäx : On vous as rien demandé !

Moi : De même !"

Et il nous regardèrent... Mäx s'arrêta.

" Mäx : Stop!! On arrive dans 5 min et j'en peux plus. "

Il se ramassa un dernier coup de coussin sur la tête par Fabi qui venait d'arriver.

" Mäx : Toi...! Tu vas voir...

Moi : Pas Touche à mon pti protégé..!"

Ouhh, purée qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ?! C'est vrai que Fabi me fait de l'effet,

dans le sens où j'aurais bien aimé avoir un pti frérot comme ça...en + il est trop mimi...!

Il a quand même 15 ans. LoL, Je sens que je vais pas arrêter de le traiter comme mon frère.

" Fabi : C'est cool! Ils ont changé la façade... (en regardant par les vitres..un magasin)

Jo : Tu le savais pas encore ?!

Fabi : ça fait un bout de temps que j'suis pas passé par là !

Jo : Ah oui c'est vrai, ok.

Moi : Quel façade de quoi ?

Jo : Un magasin : Le "RocKing Clothes". Avant y'avais une femme avec un tee-shirt ROCK,

maintenant comme t'as pu le voir ils ont mis Rocking Clothes en grand, en écriture hard...

ça fait plus original...

Moi : Ja."

Je me suis très bien entendu tout d'un coup avec les Killerpilze.

C'est cool, mais le truc c'est que j'ai passé du temps qu'avec les KP, je suis même

pas aller voir les TH, ni les NT,ahhhhhhhh!

Je regardais fixement Gustav quand tout d'un coup Mäx me dit quelque chose que je

n'entendis pas tous de suite :

" Mäx : ...aller les voir ?

Moi : Quoi ??

Mäx : Tu sais que tu pourras aller les voir ?

Moi : Euh, où et quand ?

Mäx : Ils habitent à côté de chez nous, pareil pour les NT à l'université.

Dans un quartier résidentiel. Tant que tu voudras, évite à 5h00 du mat kan mm, x)!

Moi : Cool ! T'iras avec moi.

Mäx : Ouai, pas de problème. "

Et il alla dans la salle à Bagages.

Jo cria un truc incompréhensible en allemand à Mäx. x)!

Mäx venu me voir :

" Mäx : Hé Miss, on est arrivé...Je t'ai pris tes bagages.

Moi : Merci.

Mäx : De Rien... "

Lé tro mignon et en + gentleman ce mec... x) !

Pendant que le car se gara, tout le monde se dirigea vers la sortie...

Je resta en arrière avec Mäx.

...

b Commencement du commencement à l'université :

(Des choses, Jo j't'm!,...)

ça y'est tout le monde sorti. Mäx me prit ma valise, je pris mon gros sac.

...

Kimberley portait sa valise toute seule quand elle vit Mäx me porté la mienne.

Je sentais qu'elle bouillonnait de rage. LoL !

ça commence bien, si ma meilleure amie fait rage sur moi parce-que son corress

ne lui a pas porté sa valise, enfin bref :

" Mäx : Dis donc, elle est pas lourde ta valise ?

Moi : Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? C'est de l'ironie...

Mäx : Nan, je rigoles pas, elle à l'air légère par rapport à la mienne.

Moi : LoL, t'a déjà fait ta valise ?

Mäx : Nan, je dis ça parske kan on part pour des concerts, ma valise pèse o moins 3 tonnes,

c'est pour ça que je dis que la tienne est légère par rapport à la mienne...x) !"

Elle est gigantesque l'université d'Hamburg... comme la notre... sauf que celle là,

est compacte alors que la notre est espacée, c'est à dire un bâtiment de maths dans la

50e, un autre batimen de 7e art dans la 52e, mdr! nous c'est un campus à arrondissement..mdr!

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'elles sont toutes aussi bien moderne les unes que les autres.

Je rêve ou quoi, qui je vois en face de moi qui est en train d'embrasser une fille que je

ne connais pas...snif...dc il sort déjà avec quelqu'un...ouinnnnnnnnnn!! Mäx sort avec une

fille...snif et tous ces trucs là, ben non c'est bien que du con...x) je plaisantes pas, c nul..!

On dirait un garçon manqué, cte fille...

Mäx me voyant le regarder venut me présenter à sa ptite amie :

" Mäx : Euh, jte présente Karine ma copine.

Karine jte présente Framboise ma corress.

Karine : Salut, Framboise. Enchantée de connaître une fille de L.A.

Moi : Ouai, lol ! "

Deg de Deg... Je vis Fabi, j'alla le voir...

" Fabi : Besoin de calin ? mdr!

Moi : No Comment.

Fabi : Viens. "

Et il me prit dans ses bras. Comme je suis grande et que lui l'est moyennement,

sa tête m'arrive à mon cou... jvs laisse imaginez..mdr!

Kimberley trouvait ça trop, elle eut le culot de faire pareil avec Jo, qui dit nein !

La honte...x) !

Je demanda à Fabi un truc :

" Moi : Pk tu me l'a pas dit qu'il était casé ?

Fabi : Ben je pensais pas que tu voulais sortir avec !

Moi : Ben non pas sortir, juste le connaître mieux et puis...

Fabi : Ouai, mais bon..x), ça fait pas longtps qu'ils se connaissent.

Et mon frérot est pas casé, moi non plus. J'aurais bien aimé t'avoir comme soeur. "

Cette dernière phrase me fit rougir. Donc lui aussi aurait bien aimé.

" Moi : Et ben on va faire comme. Tkt, jtad mein Fabii..

Fabi : Moi aussi.. "

Dites quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer comment ça se fait que Fabi m'aime autant,

alors qu'il ne me connait pratiquement peu ?!

Je crois que Jo va pouvoir m'expliquer...

Mais pas maintenant, pour l'instant c'est visite des lieux et rangement de chambres..

Fabi m'a aidé à ranger ma chambre, à mettre mon ordi portable en place avec tous les fils...

J'adore ce mec !

... Donc le soir, j'alla à la terrasse, je voyais à côté de chez nous, les TH qui s'amusaient

avec leurs corress...

Et à gauche les NT avec mon frère... Hein ?? Alexandre fait parti des NT ?

Je crois que j'ai pensé trop fort parce-que Jo qui était derrière moi me répondit :

" Jo : Non, mais c'est le meilleur ami de Linke, alors voilà... ça va ?

Moi : Ouiii, ça peut aller.

Jo : T'es pas trop dégouté à cause de Mäx quand même ?

Moi : Hein ? Fabi te l'a dit ?

Jo : Non, je l'ai vu quand tu l'es regardait s'embrasser, une expression de dégout...

Moi : Ah, oui ! Ben oui ! Deg de Deg...

Jo : Ok, tu savais que Fabi parlait déjà de toi il y a 1 semaine en arrière ?

Moi : Euh..non ! Comment ça, une semaine en arrière ?

Jo : Nous avons reçu vos dossiers avant que vous ayez reçu les notres parce-que

notre prof d'Anglais était malade et donc absente.

Moi : Ah ok, vous les avez reçu par courrier ?

Jo : Exactement... Fabi t'aime vraiment, tu sais, il te prend vraiment pour une soeur...

Je sais pas d'où ça vient mais c'est parti du dossier, il est allé sur tes blogs pour mieux

te connaître, il est allé demandé des infos à ton frère et même qu'il veut partir avec nous

o USA parce-qu'il dit qu'il veut rencontrer ta famille et qu'il veut passer 2 semaines avec toi

là-bàs, ce gamin est fou...

Moi : Nan, il a raison... Si il m'aime tant, alors qu'il vienne à L.A, je ne dirais pas non...

Jo : Ok, pas de problème, au fait jvais demander à la prof d'Anglais si elle peut pas me mettre

avec toi là-bàs ou alors que cette Kimberley vienne dormir chez toi...

Moi : On habite dans une maison comme celle ci alors tout sera comme chez vous...

Jo : Ah, ok, j'ai pas du bien lire le dossier...x) !

Moi : Ahhh, c'est pas bien ça. "

Je lui tapota l'épaule... Il me prit dans ses bras OoOooOoOoOo i cache des trucs là..

Le pire c'est que mon frére me vit avec Jo et qu'il alerta tout le monde, ce con...

demain il va en voir de toutes les couleurs...x) !

" Jo : Ben c'est à dire que j'ai plutôt lu le tien que celui de Kimberley...

cte fille ne m'interresse point..

Moi : C'est pourtant ma meilleure amie..

Jo : Ouai, ms même... "

Et il me reprit dans ses bras... et il fallut que Kim passe à ce moment précis sur la terrasse.

" Kim : Oh, j'espère que tu vas pas te faire tous les mecs du coin, quand même ?

Elle aurait jamais du dire ça, parske Jo lui foutu une baffe..

Jo : C'est pas parske t sa meilleure amie ke ta le droit de lui dire nimport koi !

Et si il te prend de toucher un seul cheveu de Roxy parske ta la rage, tu va en voir

de toutes les couleurs avec moi, déjà ke jtm pas vraiment...alors voilà.

Kim : Et ben merci, quel accueil, jme demande ski ma pri de vouloir venir ici... "

Et elle partit...elle pleurait... Je me précipita pour aller la voir mais Jo m'en empêcha.

" Jo : C'est une conne, elle est jalouse.

Moi : Je sais. Déjà quand elle a vu Ryan embrassé Ashlee, elle l'était...

Cte fille, tous skel veu c un mec. de l'amour...

Jo : Et ben elle le trouvera pas de sitôt avec cette atitude.."

Je rentra, Jo me suivi... J'alla me coucher...Jo aussi.

"Jo : A dmin miss...jtm!"

Je rêve ou j'ai bien entendu "jtm"!

Et en plus, j'ai rien répondu, quelle conne...x)!

Ils sont fou ces mecs...Il me connait à peine et par un coup de foudre, i tombe dans

mes bras...mdr!

x)x)x)x)x)x)x), jcroi ke jvai en rêver toute la nuit de celle ci (news)..!

--récapitulons, Mäx est casé, Fabi me traite comme soeur, Jo a dit qu'il m'aimait--

c 2e Jour :

Je me leva à 8h... Dans le dossier de Mäx, ya ses horaires de cours.

Il commence à 14h et il finit 2h plus tard...tous les jours sauf le vendredi ; cours matinaux,

de 8h à 11h... la belle vie... mais pas du tout comme nous.

J'étais pas du tout réveillé tellement que j'ai même pas vu que Mäx me portait jusko salon...

" Moi : ça t'arrive souvent de faire ça le matin ?

Mäx : Ouai, surtout à ma Karine et à Fabi. Jo aime pas qu'on le prenne comme ça...

Mais je pense qu'il ne le refuserait pas venant d'une fille ou de sa copine...

Moi : Mdr! "

Je retomba dans le sommeil sur le canapé.

Mäx posa une couverture sur moi.

J'entendis tout ce qui se tramait dans mon dos, mdr!

" Jo : Pk elle est là ?

Mäx : Je croyais qu'elle était bien réveillée alors je l'ai...

Jo : J'tai di de la laisser tranquille pour le matin...

Mäx : Ouai, mais bon...elle s'était levée.

Jo : Ben même. Je vais la remettre dans son lit. "

OoOooOooooOOOOooOoOoOoOo Jo si tu m'aimes...moi aussi je t'aimes...

Quand il me remit dans mon lit et qu'il s'assit, j'ouvrit les yeux :

" Jo : Salut, Miss... Mäx t'a pas trop fait chier ?

Moi : Siiii, x)!

Jo : Ok, mdr! jlui dirais...x)

Moi : Dis, c'est vrai ? pour hier ?

il comprit

Jo : Jaaaa ! Sinon j'aurais dit jtad...

il s'approcha de moi, trop près, je pouvais voir ses yeux en zoom

je m'approcha un peu plus

il m'embrassa

(ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, x))

ça dura lontps, puisque 30 secondes plus tard, il se leva et il me dit :

Jo : J'aurais bien aimé t'avoir comme corress, mdr! Et de plus ne te genes pas pour

m'embrasser en public...x) !

Moi : Po de prob ! "

Je me leva et j'alla me laver...

Quand j'arriva dans la salle à manger, j'avais l'impression d'avoir tous les regards tournés

vers moi, et j'eus raison... un moment je crus ke Jo avait tous déballé mais non,

ils regardaient mon pantalon...

" Moi : Ben quoi ?

Karine : Il t'a couté combien ton pant ?

Moi : 58 !

Karine : Ah ok ! Les trous ?

Moi : C'est moi ki les ai fait...

Karine : les ceintures ?

Moi : Pas moi... c'est un pote ki ma tout passé...

Karine : Ok, en tout cas je l'aime bien...

Moi : Merci. Tiens.

Karine : 2r1, merci... "

Je lui passa une carte où y'avais le mag à ma tante dessus, sa fé dla pub et comme on

peut commander par internet...

" Moi : T'iras ak nous quand on ira la-bas !

Karine : Alors là pas de prob "

Bref... d 14h : Cours d'Allemand

Tout le monde s'assit...

Moi entre Mäx et Jo.

Jo m'a dit qu'il voulait changer de corress, qu'il préférerait être avec moi, en fait

que j'aurais à me taper 2 corress. x) Moi sa me dérange pas du tout...

" Moi : Ben c'est bon, moi ça me dérange pas du tout que tu deviennes mon 2e corress.

Jo : Ok, cool, j'vais le dire à la prof. "

Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers sa prof, Mäx me dit :

" Il est fou ce mec "

Je ne répondit rien, mais je lui esquissa un signe de tête qui voulait dire oui.

" Jo : Excusez-Moi Professeur, je voulais vous demander, je ne m'entends pas très bien

avec ma corress...

La Prof : Qui est ?

Jo : Kimberley.

La Prof : Déjà ? Tu te sens dire que tu ne t'entends pas avec elle.

Jo : J'vais aller droit au but, madame, elle est jalouse parce-que je sors avec Framboise...

La Prof : C'est bon, c'est bon, je n'ais pas besoin de savoir ça... Et tu veux te mettre avec ki ?

Jo : Avec Framboise. Elle aura Killerpilze pour elle toute seule.

La Prof : C'est justement ça qui m'inquiètes...

Jo : Dans la maison, il n'y a pas qu'elle comme fille, il y a Karine la copine à Mäx.

La Prof : Ok, alors je te la mets comme corress.

Jo : Et Kimberley, elle va aller avec qui ?

La Prof : Nelson !! cria t-elle à l'adresse d'un mec à lunettes de l'autre côté...

Elle va aller avec Nelson.

Jo : Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas faire ?

Nelson : Ben oué, mais je m'ennuis grave chez moi tout seul.

Jo : Et ben bonne chance.

Nelson : Merci de l'encouragement...x) ! "

Il rigola juste après avoir vu Kimberley qui partait ailleurs.

" La Prof : Kimberley, n'est-ce pas ? ,m'adressant la parole.

Moi : Euh, non moi c'est Framboise. Kimberley est parti parlée avec ... Ryan.

La Prof : Ok, je vais la voir. "

2 min plus tard, Kimberley revient vers nous, lança un regard éclair à Jo et ne me

dit rien.

" La Prof : Kimberley, tu vas être avec Nelson, cette fois-ci.

Nelson : Hallo.

Kim : Salut... "

Et ils partirent à l'autre bout de la salle.

Jo me fit rigoler en tirant la langue quand Kim partit, mais je sais que ce n'est pas

drôle pour elle... -- J'ai du encore penser trop fort.

" Jo : C'est bien fait quand même.

Mäx : Ah la la...Si j'savais que c'aurait finit comme ça, j'aurais demandé à être avec

cette Kimberley...

Jo : Tu sais pas ce que tu dis là... Même si t'a une copine, elle te suce jusko sang...

Moi : J'dois reconnaitre que c'est vrai... à L.A, elle arretait pas de coller Allan,

c'est un mec en Scientifique...il a eu des mauvaises notes à cause d'elle.

Jo : Purée !! "

Et il s'arreta de parler.

...

15h : Cours d'Anglais

Même chose que tout à l'heure... Un cour ça restera un cour...

16h : ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va b1 pouvoir faire ?

" Jo : Vous voulez faire quoi les gens ? ,en s'adressant au pti groupe qu'on formait.

Georg : J'en sais rien.

Gustav : J'ai une idée, mais je sais pas si elle est bonne.

Jo : Dis toujours.

Gustav : On pourrait aller à la terrasse et après manger tous ensemble au Queen Hamburger ?

Jo : Pas mal, je prends... vous voulez ?

Tout le monde : Pas de problème !

Jo : Ok, au fait, Framby tu sais comment Mäx a rencontré Karine ?

Moi : Euh, non, elle était pas serveuse ou un truc comme ça, souvent c'est comme ça...

Jo : Exact. y'a une serveuse au Queen Hamburger qui s'appellait Karine...

Justement, c'est elle.. Ils se sont rencontrés là-bas parce-que Mäx adorait aller

manger des Hamburgers là-bas, on se demande pas pk ?!

Moi : x) ! "

Ok, alors c'est pour ça...x) !

" Moi : On emmène tout le monde, euh... Karine où elle est ?

Mäx : Elle est allée à la maison... elle arrive.

Moi : Ok,..."

d La Terrasse :

Franchement je comprendrais jamais ces mecs... et surtout Jo.

Enfin bref. La terrasse, c'est un endroit où on voit toute la ville... une sorte de terrasse...

x) ! C'est bien pour ça qu'on appelle comme ça le lieu.

Bon bref, on a pris plein de photos... avec les mecs. Le Paysage... on a discuté aussi.

Et Jo n'a pa pu empêcher de me coller, remarquez c'est normale après ça... mais collé comme

ça... il avait peur que je m'enfuis de lui ou qu'un autre mec me colle...

exactement comme ce qu'a fait Fabi, hé hé et comme Fab c'est son frérot, il a rien dit.

" Jo : Ah Chier... j'ai plus de Mémoire...!

Moi : J'en ai en rab.. Tiens... Prend cet appareil.

Jo : Merci..

Fabi : On se demande pas qui t'a pris autant que ça !

Moi : XD !

Jo : Oh ben toi tu peux parler..."

Fabi rougit. Je pense que j'y suis pour quelque chose...

Georg vint lui prendre l'appareil photo des mains... LoL!

" Georg : Oh ben oui, on aurait du s'en douter...; en me regardant...x)!

Moi : Oh c bon...

Fabi : Et alor ?:! j'ai kan mm bien le droit de prendr des photos dma sister...

Georg : Kwa ?

Mwa : Rien"

Je lui pri l'appareil des mains.

Georg n'arreta pas de me demander en quel honneur "sister" pendant 2 min.. --

Gustav lui expliqua une bonne fois pour toute que Fabi s'entendait très bien avec moi

même juska avoir un lien d'amitié forte...

" Georg : Juska l'appelée Sister ?

Gustav : Ben ouai..

Georg : Il la connait à peine.

Gustav : C'est plutot toi ki i connait rien."

Georg kc ne di plus rien. J'aime bien Gustav aussi. LoL ! On se marre bien avec lui.

Et il est super sympa.

Cependant, j'en ai marre par dessus le marché qu'on me dise tout le temps :

" Alors t'aimes Fabi ou Jo ?"

Je répète que je les aimes tous...! Même Mäx...! Pas d'exception pour ce groupe.

J'ai même pas pensé à aller voir Emily, ro la la ...viv moi...la pa douée !

J'alla donc la voir, elle discutait avec David...

" Salut, Mily... ça va ?

- Oué, bien et toi ?

- Super...! Koi 2 9 ? depuis hier aprem ?

- Oh rien, a par que je m'entends super trop avec mon corress.

- C'est cool pour toi...

- Pourquoi, tu t'entends pas avec le tien ?

- Attends, viens..."

Je l'entraina à côté de la rambarde...

" Ben si, même super trop comme toi... Mäx et Jo sont super sympa...

- Comment ça ? Jo c'est le corress à Kim, non ?

- C'était...

- Oh je vois, t'a tous fait pour t'approprier Jo ?! Tu resteras toujours la même...

- Mais...

- Y'a pas de Mais... tu vas pas faire comme à Los Angeles quand même ?

- Elle a tué mon cousin... Tu crois quand même pas que je vais la laisser me pourrir

ma vie...?

- C'est du passé...

- Du passé ? Allan n'est pas du passé..! Allan est aussi mon futur, je compte bien lui faire

payer ça...!

- Oh je t'en empecherais...compte sur moi !

- C'est ça.. c skon verra !"

Je tiens à préciser que Kim était ma meilleure amie... Elle ne l'est plus dans mon coeur

depuis 3 ans... Mais je fais comme.. parce-qu'elle ne se doute de rien...

Et que si ça continu comme ça, Emily deviendra une ennemie aussi...

Je m'éloigna d'Emily et comme je trainais vers les falaises non barré et que j'étais déprimée..

Je m'avança plus vers le trou..

Personne ne vu ce que je faisais à ce moment là...

Personne ne voit jamais rien...

Allan était un de mes cousins éloignés mais je l'aimais bien.

Il était super sympa... Il n'insultait personne.. Et on se parlait beaucoup..

Quand j'ai dit à Jo, que Allan avait eu des mauvaises notes à cause de Kim, c'était vrai.

Allan était en effet en scientifik.. et Kim voulait sortir avec lui...

Il lui a dit à plusieurs reprise qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec elle..

mais elle, elle ne pense pas aux autres, elle l'a collé...

Et comme Allan est très sensible...

Il était déprimé, il a manqué de se suicider 3 fois à cause d'elle.

Et un jour, il a dit oui.. et quand ils sont allés se balader en voiture..

La voiture a été projeté dans un fossé.. Allan est mort sur le coup.

Et le diable au féminin avait de grave blessures mais elle n'est pas morte.

Et c'est elle qui conduisait.

Sa fait 3 ans... Depuis, je ne l'aimes plus. Et rien, ne me fera changer d'avis.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça... que mes frérots ne l'aime pas. Et ma soeur aussi, l'a déteste.

Je m'assis sur les pierres qui surplombait le vide. Il était écrit sur un panneau :

" Attention, risque d'écroulement... "

Rien à foutre. Je veux juste voir, la réaction de ces 2 pimbêches.

A par ça, tout d'un coup, j'entendait Jo crier mon nom. Ils étaient tous à ma recherche.

Kimberley et Emily aussi. C'est ces 2 idiotes qui me trouvèrent et qui crièrent à tous le

monde que j'étais là.

Au début, ils crurent que j'étais assis sur un truc solide, et puis quand ils virent la falaise

et le panneau. Kim comprit.

Je ne retourna la tête que quand Jo me dit : " Tu veux faire quoi, là ? "

" Rien.. Juste voir vos putin de réaction !

Kim : Mais ?

Moi : La Ferme, jveux pas entendre ta sale voix.

Kim : Le Passé c'est du Passé.

Jo : Koi ? Kel Passé.

Moi : Elle a tué mon cousin.

Jo : Hein ? Comment il s'appelait ?

Moi : Allan.

Jo : Oh je vois, je comprend tous. Les tags sur ton sac...ton msn...Allan.

Moi : Reculez, vous êtes trop lourd !

(Brr)

Moi : Les Roches vont péter !

Jo : Remonte..."

Trop tard... La roche où j'était assise se décrocha.. (je sais que je sui lourde, mais quand mm)

Tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est que je suis tombé tête la 1ere dans une piscine. Morte de rire.

Je mis un moment à reprendre conscience. Mais quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une

chambre inconnue. Il est exactement 21h.

Je sortis de la chambre. Oh un couloir inconnu, j'suis surement chez les gens dla piscine.

J'alla au salon. Facile à trouver. Quand les gens me virent, ils parlaient vite, et en allemand

en plus... ski est logique..!

" La Femme : Comment vas tu ?

Moi : Bien, ça peut aller... Mais j'ai un énorme mal de tête.

La Femme : Tu m'étonnes, bon sang, tu est tombé de 9 mètres de haut.

C'est un exploit... que tu sois encore en vie.

Moi : Ah bon ? 9 m ?

La Femme : Oui, au fait je m'appelle Mme Herzinger. Tu peux m'appeler Maria.

L'Homme : Moi, je m'appelle Ulrich.

L'Ado : Moi c'est Allan.

Moi : Euh, enchanté. Moi c'est Framboise... Sawyer. Je suis américaine.

J'étais avec mes amis et les correspondants en haut.

Je sais, ce que j'ai fait est nul... je me suis assise au bord de la falaise.

Et les rochers se sont décrochés.

Je suis désolé pour votre piscine si il y a eu des morceaux de roches qui sont tombés

dedans.

Ulrich : Oh, ce n'est rien. On ne va pas dire non plus que c'est de ta faute d'avoir été curieuse.

Allan : J'ai déjà essayé de m'assoir mais c'est pas tombé.

Ulrich : Parce-que dans ce temps, la roche n'était pas aussi humide que maintenant.

Il faut dire que ça fait longtemps que ça pleut par ici.

Maria : Il faut que tu retrouves tes amis. Est-ce que tu sais où tu habitais ?

Moi : Oui, les résidences universitaire de StarHome.

Maria : Oh, tu as un corress star ? Qui ?

Moi : Johannes Halbig et Maximillian Schlichter. "

Pendant ce temps, le petit groupe était rentrer à la maison.

Johannes était allé prévenir la police.

Maximillian était déprimé.

Kim et Emily réfléchissait.

" Mäx : Où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu tomber ?

Kim : Ya koi en bas ?

Mäx : une Forêt.

Kim : Aïe.

Mäx : C'est pas possible qu'elle soit tomber directement dans la Forêt.

Ou alors, elle s'est accrochée à quelque chose. Sinon le vent aurait pu l'emporter quelque part

à côté... Il faut aller voir les résidences qui ont la forêt en face.

Il se peut qu'elle soit tomber dans le jardin de quelqu'un.

Jo : Il faudrait qu'on aille voir.

Emily et Kim : Ohh, il est 22h13 et on est crevées... on va se coucher.

Jo : Vous êtes ingrates.

Nelson : Très... C'est votre copine tout de même.

Emily : Alors la tu te trompes.

Karine : Si c'est comme ça... ne revenez plus squatter chez nous...

Les NT et Nelson seront toujours les bienvenus ici... Mais vous non !

Kim : Rien à Foutre.

Karine : Pff, gamine. Ces filles n'ont rien dans la cervelle !

Mäx : Laisse..

Karine : Elles méritent pas de vivre !

Mäx : Laisse jte dis... On va pas s'emmerder pour ces 2 idiotes.

Nelson : Bien di..

Karine : Elles peuvent pas repartir en Amérique, elles ont rien à faire ici.

Kim et Emily : C'est skon va faire tout de suite... Enfin 2m1."

Linke arriva à ce moment...

" Linke : Moi ça me fait rien que tu partes... Mais compte pas sur moi pour te causer

quand je viendrais en Amérique.

Emily : On arretes de toute façon... Puiske vous voulez tellement être avec Framboise.

Linke : C'est pas la question... Pas du tout.

David : Rien dans la cervelle.

Linke : Oh c'est bon, David en rajoute pas une couche, ste plait... "

Suite dans la 2e Partie... Framboise et ses Potes Allemand...


	2. Framboise et ses potes allemands

2e Partie : Framboise et ses Potes Allemand

Tout le monde déprimait...

Tout le monde sauf Jo qui avait la rage de me retrouver.

Mais pendant que eux déprimait..Moi j'étais avec la famille Herzinger...

" Maria : Donc tu es avec ces deux-là !?

Moi : Oué... Au début, j'avais que Mäx comme corress mais Jo a voulu allé avec moi parce-que

une peste a voulu tout faire foiré comme d'hab..

Maria : Ohh, je vois que tu as des sortes d'ennemies aussi !

Ulrich : Est-ce que c'est une de ces filles qui t'a fait aller sur les roches...les pari débiles

de ce genre, je les connais jusko bout des doigts puisque j'en entends tous les jours...

Je t'explique.. Je suis professeur d'Histoire de l'Art à l'université où tu viens avec tes corress.

Moi : Ahh, vous êtes donc le prof d'Angela..

Ulrich : Angela comment ? parce-que je pense bien n'avoir pas qu'elle comme Angela...

Moi : Angela Van Hendelberg.

Ulrich : Ohh, oui bien sûr que je l'ai... c la seule hollandaise de mes classes de 2e Année.

Moi : Cool ! Et non, ce n'est pas une de ces 2 pimbêches qui m'a dit ça... remarquez

je ne les aurais pas écouter... Non, c'est simplement ma curiosité qui a fait le tout.

Maria : C'est quand même irresponsable...

Ulrich : Elle le savait, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche.

Maria : Il faut aller à l'hosto..voir si tu n'as pas de dégats quand même, on ne sait jamais.

Moi : Oui, je ne suis pas contre car j'ai un énorme mal de tête impossible à arreter.

Maria : C'est pas très bon signe, je vais t'emmener à l'hosto. Allan vient avec moi s'il te plait,

tu m'aideras à la porter.

Moi : Ohh, je peux encore marcher."

J'ai parlé trop vite, en me levant... je ne sentais plus mes jambes, je m'effondra mais Allan

me prit en vitesse.

" Maria : Je suis docteur... Je m'y connais.

Moi : Ah...ok!

Maria : Je travaille à l'hosto... "

Tout allait bien pourtant...tout à l'heure...comme quoi ça peut vite changer.

Maintenant, je me sens toute pâle, toute molle. J'ai envie de m'endormir.

J'ai aussi envie de vomir...bref, je me sens très mal.. pas besoin de détails.

Ils m'emmenèrent dans la voiture.

Ulrich alla prévenir la police que j'étais avec eux.

Maria et Allan m'aidèrent à sortir de la voiture et me transportèrent jusqu'au Urgence.

Je sentais la fatigue se poser en moi.. mais je résista.

Je sentis qu'on m'allongeait sur un lit... et je m'endormi...

" L'Infirmière : Non, ne t'endors surtout pas... Tu risquerais de mourir dans ton sommeil.

Allan : C'est si grave que ça si elle s'endors ?

L'Infirmière : Son cerveau risque de s'éteindre à cause du choc.

Allan : Ah.., je vais rester à son chevet..."

J'essayais de résister mais je n'y arrivais pas... C'est comme si mon cerveau bloquait

toute réaction... J'en ai archi-marre, pourkoi c'est toujours moi qui tombe sur de tel

truc...avec les gros dégats...et tout... la dernière fois que je suis tombé,

c'était en snow... je dévallais à toute allure la piste n° 9 à Salt Lake City,

et je me suis planté... j'ai atterri la tête la 1ère (tjr) dans la poudreuse...x)

voilà...depuis...j'ai toujours légèrement mal au cou...mdr! ça fait 2 ans quand même...

Je sais, j'aurais du prendre l'option "Cascade" ... mdr... I'm just craZy...!

Pour faire des cascades sans se casser koi ke ce soit... c bien moi...

Mais là, je crois que mon cercle de protection s'est cassé...

On dirait que tout le mal que j'ai fait à mon être revient... Marre de Marre...rrr

Bref, pendant un moment je regardais Allan... Lui jouait avec son portable...

Au moment où j'allais lui demander un truc... Jo arriva en courant dans la chambre :

" Jo : Ma..Ma Chérii...sur un lit d'hosto ! Comment ça sse fait ?

Moi : Arrête de bégayer pour si peu... C'est rien qu'un choc...

L'Infirmière : De Plus. Combien de cascade dans ce genre as-tu fait autrefois ?

Moi : Je sais pas... Je suis beaucoup tombé quand j'étais jeune... Mais ça m'a jamais

rien fait...

L'Infirmière : La dernière fois que tu es tombé, c'était quand, où et comment ?

Moi : Euh... Je faisais du Snow avec mon frère et quand j'ai voulu faire un saut,

j'ai atterris tête la 1ère dans la poudreuse... D'Ailleurs, on s'étaient bien marrés...

L'Infirmière : Oui... Mais là, tu en subis les conséquences..

Qu'est-ce que je disais !?

L'Infirmière : Tu as une option "Cascade" dans tes spécialisations ?

Moi : Non, je ne l'ai pas prise.

L'Infirmière : Eh ben... tant mieux mais je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu

amasser autant de coups en 16 années.

Jo : Elle a 18 ans.

Moi : Ouii, mais je ne faisais pas exprès de tomber quand j'avais 1 an.

L'Infirmière : Pourquoi faire ça ?

Moi : C'est lorsque Kaley, une pote cascadeuse, m'a montré son travail...que j'ai

réelement voulu en faire... Je devais avoir 12 ans à cette époque.

L'Infirmière : Et oui l'âge où on commence à devenir vraiment Ado...

Moi : Bref, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot...je redeviens énergique. "

Mon frère arriva aussi à toute allure... --

" Kris : Hééé, espèce de folle, tu nous a fait une de ces putin de peurs quand t'est

tombée.. jvé te tué...de mes mains.

Jo : Tu rigoles ?

Kris : Ben wé..tu crois sérieusement pas que je vais la tuée de mes mains...

J'appelerais des experts... ça se verra moins.

(Rires)

Moi : C'est pas drôle...

Kris : Ecoute moi, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis...après Maman.

Moi : Wéé, je connais le refrain.

Kris : Même, tu vas arrêtée de faire des cascades comme ça...t'a 18 ans..

ça fait 7 ans que t'en fais et c'est très mauvais pour ta santé...

Moi : Jle sais... j'ai promis à Maman de plus le faire mais là j'ai pas pu faire exprès.

Vous aviez qu'a voir la roche.. Elle était grave humide..! Ce qui fait qu'avec mon poids,

elle a pas pu résister. J'ai été trop curieuse et ben voilà, j'en paie les conséquences..

je suis responsable de mon corps et c'est pas vous qui allez me dire quoi que ce soit

que je doit faire, je suis assez grande pour organiser ma santé et ma vie.

Kris : Ouais... "

Il se tut... n'osant plus rien dire.

Le Docteur entra dans la chambre, me dit que je devais me reposer et que je sortirais

demain.

Jo, Kris, Allan commençaient à partir.

" Moi : Allan... "

Jo me regarda...avec de grands yeux comme s'il cherchait un fantôme dans la pièce.

Mais Allan me répondit :

" Allan : Ouii ?

Moi : Est-ce que tu pourras venir me voir demain quand je sortirais ?

Demande à tes parents... Comme ça tu pourras rencontrer les groupes.

Là t'a déjà Jo...lol ! A demain..peut-être..

Allan : Y'a pas de soucis, je viendrais pendant mon temps libre.

Et je préviendrais mes parents. A demain. "

Jo m'embrassa tendrement et ils partirent tous.

...

Les repas de l'hosto sont vraiment dégueulasses...je suis pas difficile d'habitude mais là..x)!

beurk...

Bref, quand j'eus finis, le service "Ménage" vint et me débarrassa... je me sentis comme une

vieille mémé qui ne pouvait plus rien faire.

A par ça, rien, je suis rentré à l'université le lendemain...avec Allan et les autres.

J'avais un peu mal à la tête encore... on m'a dit que ça passerait mais qu'il fallait que j'arretes

tout contact avec Musique Forte, Musique à Pulsations, TV, Ordi...tout ce qui peut faire mal à la tête en fait.

Pendant au moins 3 jours... ouinnn...x)..3 jours de repos en fait..c bon ça va aller..

Le Retour

Bon ba quand jsui rentrée à la "maison", tout le monde a aplaudis... Mdrr

Et j'ai pas trop compris pourquoi...vu que je faisais une de ces têtes, Mäx m'expliqua...

" Mäx : Ba en fait, vu que t'es tombée de 9m et que c'est un exploit ou dirais-je miracle que tu sois encore

en vie... ba ils t'acclament...

Moi : Euuh, okiii...Mdrr"

Je dis merci et je me dirigea directement vers Jo... oué...

Allan me suivit..

" Moi : Si tu veux, tu peux allé parler avec les gars...

Allan : Okiiii !!"

Et i partit parler avec Bill Oo ...

Jo me serra dans ses bras... comme si jrevenais d'un voyage de 2 mois...

ça ve dire k'il tient vraiment à moi... m'enfinnn xD!

Je me décolla légèrement, ce qui suffit à le faire parler...

" Jo : Alors c'est simplement à cause de ta curiosité que t'a sauté ?

Moi (tirant une de ces têtes!) : Naan!! J'ai PAS sautééé, c la roche ki sé décroché!! et pui nein c pa

simplement ma curiosité... jvoulai voir la réaction de ces 2 là...

Jo : D'Emily et de Kim ?

Moi : A ton avis ?! J'en veux certainement pas à Georg!

Jo : Ouii ça c'est sur ! lol ! Peut-être pour sa curiosité extreme...

Moi : xDD' moué, il é quand même plus sympa ke ces 2 là... Alors elles ont réagi comment ?

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand je suis tombée ?

Jo (prenant un air grave) : J'ai crié de toute mes forces "Noon"... et jme suis effondré en larmes...

tu pourras demander à ton frerot... bref... tout le monde a crié, même ces 2 là...

Moi : Même elle ?

Jo : Oui, A par si c'était des fantômes ou ke tu ne me croi pas...

Moi : Si je te crois! Mais c pa possible...

Jo : Bon c vrai k'ell ont fait les ingrates apres.. genre k'ell étaient crevée et qu'elles ne voulaient pas allé

te chercher...

Moi : Oh mais ça faut pas leurs en vouloir... comme jlé conais... même si y'aurais eu Tom Cruise et Brad Pitt...

Elles auraient même pas bougé un seul doigt de pied... xDD'

Maintenant, je m'aperçois que y'en a ke pour moi... depuis le début! Et c'est pour ça qu'elles sont jalouses...

Enfin Kim surtout. Au fait, où sont-elles là ?

Jo (Oo) : Euuh, ba elles sont à l'aéroport, jcrois...

Moi : Quoiiiiiiiiiii ? Mais noon!!"

Je m'enleva des bras de Jo, violemment...

bon Ok, je reconnais avoir dit "Kim et Emily vont devenir des ennemies"...

Mais là.. je vien de m'apercevoir beaucoup de choses et je ne veux tout mettre à l'eau à cause de mon égoïsme ki n'es d'autre...

Ke mon cousin...Ke j'aimaiiis! Mais comme on dit .. le Passé ne changera pas...

et je dois absolument arrivé à l'aéroport à temps...

La Technique des SMS, ça fait qu'empirer les choses, jprefer leur parler en face!!

Je cria à Gustav "On va à L'aéroport !! STP!!"

Il aquiesca et courus vers leurs maisons... sortit la bagnole..

Je m'engouffra dedans...

Bref...

5 min plus tard, on était à l'endroit voulu... (normalement c 10 min avec embouteillage compris... mais bon Gusty conai les raccourcis..xD)

La Dispute et la Réconciliation

On courus à la plateforme d'embarquement pour Hamburg - Los Angeles et on vit très vite qu'elles étaient en train d'attendre "on ne sait quoi"

dans la salle d'attente...

Je me posta la 1ère devant elle, Gusty ensuite.

Réaction.. :

" Emily : Ba' qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

Moi : Jvien vous chercher...

Emily : Hein ?!

Moi : Ba' oui... Jo m'a raconter et j'en suis vraiment désolé... lol Ils peuvent pas savoir qu'après un certain temps, vous êtes des vraies

feignasses... m'enfin..!! Quand même, ils ont réagi on va dire normalement...

Emily : Mouai... Alors après le cinéma que tu nous a fait, tu veux qu'on reviennent !

Moi : Ecoutez...

Emily : Nan c toi ki va m'écouté.. Depuis l'accident, on a tout fait pour que tu te sentes à nouveau à l'aise avec Kimberley...

Elle a même changé et ça tu n'y a vu que du feu... rien !! T'as même pas essayer de comprendre... !

Moi : Oui mais...

Emily : Tss Tss

Kim : Laisse là parler... Si ça se trouve, elle voulait s'excuser et toi, tu lui coupes la parole...

Moi : Exactement... Ecoutez, je reconnais que si les gars depuis s'en prennent à vous autant... c'est parce-que j'ai raconter des choses

du passé... et que comme ils ne vous connaissent pas, donc ils ont pris ça pour du fort...

Emily : Et tu t permis...

Moi : Tsss! Laisse moi finir! J'étais énervée contre Kim parce-qu'elle était jalouse de moi et de Jo... Bref, depuis j'en ai fait qu'a ma tête...

Et les gars on suivit, tout simplement parce-que ce que j'ai dit les a atteint... bref.. Mais Kim, je ne manipule pas les gens...!

Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, le soir où Jo m'a embrassé... c'est pas de moi que ça venait... c'est lui !

M'enfin... tu trouveras bien quelqu'un !! Même si il é pa allemand, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?!

Et tiens, quand on rentreras... Ne faites pas les mauvaises têtes ! Et puis dernière chose...

Emily et Kim (Oo) : Oui ?

Moi : On oublies tout !! On recommence à zéro... comme si y'avais jamais eu d'accident... comme on dit ..

Toutes les 3 : "Le passé c du passé"...

Gusty : Voilà qui est bien...!! Mais vous avez payé votre voyage ?

Mily et Kim : euh, à vrai dire, oui... Mais après on se demandait si on allait y aller...

Kim : Je connais très bien Roxy... Elle est trop sympa... Et c'est ma meilleure amie... enfin Notre meilleure amie... alors voilàà...

Gusty : euh (pas sûr de comprendre)

Moi : Elle veut dire qu'elle était sûr que je viendrais les chercher...

Gusty : Aaah! Okii! xDD! "

Et voilà, comment se termine cette histoire...

Plus de gaminerie pour cette accident !

Recommencement de Vie Normale Pour tout le monde !

Bon quand on rentra, ce fut "fixation générale" et pour nous et pour Gusty!

Bref, j'expliqua à tous le monde ce qui venait de se passer...

Même Gustav confirma!

Voilà... tout le monde est content, on peut continuer une vie normale là ?

Surtout, qu'on en est au 3ème jour... et qu'en un espace de 3 jour... Il s'est passé 300 000 choses... Pfiouuu!

M'enfin quoi, c'est chiant à la fin...

Donc... Tout le monde étaient en train de parler...

Quand Jo, Mäx et Fabi annoncèrent quelque chose...

" Jo : Hmm Hmm !! Suite à cette grande réconcilliation, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Vendredi Apres Midi, nous donnons un concert

au "Stadtpark Freilichtbühne" avec une playlist qui va défoncer !! Voilààà... "

Tout le monde était hilare tout d'un coup !! HéHééé!

Même que Nelson cria "On aura le droit au Pass VIP ?"

"Mäx : Y'a pas de problème... Tout le monde ici est invité en tant que VIP à venir dans les coulisses quand il le souhaite...

Bon evitez quand même quand on joue..."

(Rire Général)

Bref !! C'est super cool !! HéééHéééé!! Concerrrrrrrrrrrrt ! Enfinnnn! xDD! -

Bonn, là on é Lundi... J-4...

Les cours... et les Soirées...


End file.
